The Endless Meeting
by Naara Ussagi
Summary: Norway meets UK in purpose to unite with him protecting Ice from the war. But this meeting make a change of his life, forever...


Title: [Fairies] Chapter 1 The Endless Meeting Fandom: Hetalia Pairing/Characters: Norway/UK Rating: G - All safe I guess.  
Disclaimer All characters are the wonderful brainchildren of Hidekaz Himaruya. The characters and the situations in the fic are in no way intended to be a reflection upon the actual countries or the people who reside there.  
Summary : Norway meets UK in purpose to unite with him protecting Ice from the war. But this meeting make a change of his life, forever...  
word count : 1471

Gelap, sepi, seorang diri, itulah yang kurasakan sebelum mereka. Makhluk-makhluk yang bersinar dan lucu. Semua rasa pedih itu sirna dengan sinar hangat mereka, Dan tawa mereka menarik senyumanku.  
Nor.. oi Nor! Denmark memanggilku, dia menatapku dengan heran.  
Aku terkejap.  
Kau pasti bengong lagi lalu tidak mendengar penjelasanku, Aku melengos, maaf, Denmark mendengus kesal, Intinya ya. Kau akan bekerja sama dengan Inggris melindungi Is. Sementara aku dan yang lain melihat situasi, Aku mengangguk pelan.  
Dan jangan membuatku cemas! Aku kembali mengangguk.  
Denmark melihat kea rah lain berkata dengan pelan, Aduh kalau saja Swedia tidak menyuruh. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Nor, lalu tiba-tiba dia tersenyum ke arahku, senyum sarkastik, Kau ini selalu tidak ada reaksi yah. Kebanyakan ngobrol sama peri sih! Aku terperanjat lalu kukeluarkan tinjuku. Tetapi tak mengenainya.  
Tenang.. aku hanya bercanda! Kau ini gampang banget ngambek sih! Norwegia! dia tertawa lepas.  
Aku cemberut, Kamu boleh mengejekku, tapi tak boleh dengan peri-periku! Denmark terus tertawa dan meninggalkanku.  
Aku menggeram menahan amarah. Denmark selalu menertawaiku dan juga peri-periku. Seakan-akan mereka itu tak ada. Andaikan ada orang yang sepaham denganku, yang bisa melihat peri-peri ini. Aku pasti akan bahagia.

Baju pelaut sudah kupakai dengan rapi. Kurekatkan topi, dan kupasang jepit rambutku. Kutatap diriku di cermin, semuanya sudah rapih. Aku akan bertemu dengan Inggris hari ini lalu bersama-sama langsung menemui Islandia.  
Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Kulepas jepit rambut, dan kulihat wajahku dengan saksama. Mengingatkanku pada wajah yang sangat kukenal. Wajah adikku, sudah lama tak jumpainya.  
Norwegia sedang apa? Aku terhenyak, mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin, kulihat ibu peri menatapku dengan bingung. Lalu kutersenyum dan membelai rambutnya.  
ku kangen Is, Tenang sajam Is pasti baik-baik saja, katanya, terbang memutariku.  
Tapi kau sekarang harus bertemu tuan Inggris! Aku terperanjat, Ya, makasih Ibu Peri, cepat-cepat kupasang jepit rambut dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kulihat Inggris dari belakang, cepat-cepat ku mendekatinya, Maaf menunggu lama, seruku sambil mengatur napas.  
Dia menoleh, wajah yang belum terlalu kukenal terlihat. Matanya yang hijau, seperti daun cemara dengan alis yang tebal, Inggris.  
Oh Norwegia, tak apa. Saya sedang menunggu waktu minum the, Mi-minum teh? diatas kapal? Tapi itu tertahan dipikiranku.  
Ya, kau mau? Tentu saja, berusaha tersenyum, tetapi langsung tertahan. Karena tiba-tiba beberapa pelayan berbaju rapih datang membawakan hidangan sepertinya. Nah tepat sekali. Ayo tuan Norwegia, silahkn duduk, Aku duduk, terkesan dengan kerja 3 pelayan itu dengan cepat. Iinggris terlihat berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan.  
Aku tertunduk malu. Berharap diriku sudah cukup formal dan rapih. Tetapi seharusnya aku berpikir lebih matang, berkujung ke kapal Inggris berbeda sekali dengan pikiranku. Kapalku yang tak jauh di sebelahnya berjalan mengiringi dengan pelan.  
Aku tersentak, tiba-tiba saja, makhluk bersayap yang mirip dengan periku menatapku dengan bingung. Lalu aku tersenyum, Kau cantik sekali, dia lalu terloncat kaget dan berlari ke bawah lengan Inggris.  
Oh dia memang cantik bukan? kata Inggris tersenyum berseri.  
Aku ikut tersenyum berseri,  
Tu.. tunggu, tunggu dulu! ***  
Aku dan Inggris beriringan menaiki kapal menuju Islandia, bendera kami berkibar diterpa angina. Dan di situ aku menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan.  
Kamu bisa seru Arthur.  
Melihat peri? lanjutku.  
Kami berdua sama-sama tersentak. Sorot mata tak percaya tersirat dan kami. Lalu tanpa diaba-aba kami tertawa bersamaan.  
Aku tertawa sampai otot wajahku lemas. Lalu aku terhenyak di kursi. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aku benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang bisa melihat sepertiku. Dan itulah Inggris.  
Diam-diam kucermati pria di hadapanku ini. Terlihat jantan dan sopan. Tubuhnya tegak, dan kulitnya bersih. Dia lalu tersenyum.  
Silahkan diminum tehnya sebelum dingin, Ah ya! Terima kasih! Dan dia juga baik sekali.  
Aku mengambil sebuah bagel, dan kuambil satu gigitan. Aku tersipu, hanya bagel tapi manis sekali. Tetapi aku tak tahu tanggapan yang tepat. Inggris juga, sepertinya tidak memedulikannya.  
Norwegia? Enak tidak? Aku ingin satu! seru Ibu Peri sambil menarik kain ujung lenganku.  
Aku terperanjat, Ya, kau mau?  
Dia mengangguk dengan semangat.  
Eng, Norwegia? Ya? aku menatap Inggris. Meninggalkan Ibu peri yang dengan senang mengunyah bagel.  
Maukah kau tinggal di sini untuk semalam? Aku mengangguk, Tentu saja, Saya malah senang, Aku juga! celetuk seseorang. Itu peri milik Arthur. Dia terbang menghampiri Ibu Peri.  
Kita bisa berteman! katanya mengulurkan tangan.  
Ibu Peri terdiam sebentar, lalu dia menerimanya dengan senyumnya yang manis, Ya! Tentu saja! Aku tertawa melihat mereka, begitu juga dengan Inggris. Aku menyadari, begitu juga dengan Inggris mungkin-, kalau peri-peri kami rupanya lebih cepat terbiasa. Dan kami harap kami bisa menjadi teman baik.

Aku terbangun, seorang awak kapal menyampaikan pesan dari Inggris kalau dia ingi8n aku menemuinya di luar. Aku tertegun, ada apa dia memanggilku malam-malam, lagipula di luar pasti dingin sekali. Aku pun mengambil tudung hangatku dan keluar.  
Inggris sudah berada di sana. DIa memandang ke laut. Aku pun menghampirinya, tiba-tiba dia bersin.  
Aduh gak nyangka dingin banget, katanya dengan gaya bahasa yang berbeda sekali dengan tadi siang. Dia lalu melihatku, Norwegia! Kau datang juga! Ya, tapi apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Sepertinya sih begitu, Aku tersenyum dan menawarkannya tudungku. Dia merangkul kainnya. Huah, makasih ya, katanya tertawa kecil.  
Kembali, Sebenarnya Inggris terlihat kesulitan merangikai kata. Tetapi aku menunggu dengan sabar.  
Aku senang sekali, dia tersenyum.  
Huh? Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat ingin berkata banyak saat minum teh, tetapi minum teh adalah acara yang formal buat kami, Aku mengangguk. Jadi dia tadi bersikap sangat formal karena sangat diharuskan, Sementara tadi ada rapat, Inggris tidak hadir saat makan malam karena harus ada rapat dengan para nahkoda. Makanya aku mengundangmu malam-malam begini, maaf ya, Tidak apa-apa Inggris, aku juga sangat senang bertemu denganmu, tapi itu tertahan karena Inggris ingin berkata lagi.  
Tadi siang aku sangat senang sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Bayangkan, teman-temanku Amerika, Jepang, Perancis- selalu menganggapku gila. Tapi ternyata, lihatlah aku bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa melihat dunia itu sama sepertiku! Berarti aku gila juga dong? Tidak, dia tersenyum. Kau hebat. Kita berdua adalah orang hebat. Bayangkan kita bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa mereka lihat! katanya menggebu-gebu.  
Aku membalas senyumannya, Saya juga sangat bahagia, lalu kuceritakan bagaimana Denmark suka menertawaiku dan Is suka keheranan.  
Dia lalu tertawa setelah aku mengakhiri cerita. Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bersikap formal gitu ahh! Kita kan teman? Teman? tanyaku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.  
Ya-ya! Tentu saja! seru Inggris sedikit cemberut. Lalu pertama-tama kamu harus memanggilku dengan nama asliku, Arthur! A-arthur? kataku mencoba panggilan itu dengan malu-malu.  
Ya! Begitu dong! Terus kamu? A-aku tetap Norwegia. Denmark juga memanggilku seperti itu, Denmark? Ada apa dengan Denmark? Wajahku memerah seketika, Ti-Aku Aku tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.  
Hmm, Norwegia, paling tidak, aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang lain, Sebutan apa? Memang namaku Norwegia, Norwegia, Norweeeg, Noruee, Norwegy H-hei jangan memainkan nama orang sembarangan! Oiya! seru Arthur membuat gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuatku terkejut.  
Norway! Bagaimana? Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Norway! I-itu bagus juga! kataku sedikit tersipu.  
Hei Norge! Lihat! Viking! Norge? tetapi aku langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Arthur.  
Benar, kapal berpapasan dengan sebuah kapal Viking yang besar.  
Lihat! Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah kita! Kita harus membalasnya Nor! Ya! seruku.  
Kami pun melambaikan tangan dengan emangat.  
Tak berapa lama kapal tersebut buyar dari pandangan.  
Ya ampun! Udah lama gak liat kapal Viking! seru Arthur lega.  
Aku menggeleng, Tidak terlalu, tetapi aku melihat awak baru, Viking dan troll tidaklah jarang di tempatku dan Denmark.  
Apa? Benarkah Nor? Siapa? Seperti apa rupanya? seru Arthur menggebu.  
Dia perempuan! Perempuan? Terus? Pembicaraan menggebu-gebu ini berlangsung beberapa lama. Aku pun lega karena akhirnya bisa mendiskusikan apa-apa yang kulihat. Oiya topiknya tidak sampai situ saja, kemana-mana hingga akhirnya berhenti di topic bagaimana Viking tersebar di Islandia, Norwegia, dan Denmark. Dan kenapa Inggris tidak, padahal dekat.  
Aku lega Nor Hmm? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, aku bisa mendiskusikan apa yang kulihat. Biasanya hanya kupendam sendiri. Atau membicarakannya dengan peri-peri, dia tertawa kecil.  
Ya, aku juga, tanggapku pelan.  
Angin laut menderu melintasi kami. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Semakin dingin ya? Sebaiknya kita segera tidur, kata Arthur dia menyibakkan tudungnya.  
Sampai ketemu besok, Aku berbalik badan dan berjalan kembali ke kabin. Entah kenapa kakiku terasa berat. Ada apa dengan diriku? Ini sudah malam, sudah sebaiknya aku tidur.  
Norway! Aku seegra membalikkan badan, Arthur? Wah kau sudah terbiasa ya? dia sedikit tertawa.  
Tanpa terawa wajahku memerah mengetahuinya.  
Aku hanya bilang, selamat malam! Aku terpana, dia tersenyum manis sekali. Aku pun membalas dengan senyuman terbaikku, Malam ! Tak berapa lama aku sudah berbaring di tempat tidur kabin. Arthur menyediakannya untukku. Kabin yang tak terlalu sempit, terdapat kamar mandi, televise, dan di dindingnya terpasang bendera Inggris dan Britannia Raya.  
Dengan lampu yang kumatikan, aku menerawang ke atas. Tadi sewaktu ingin kembali, kakiku terasa berat dan ada apa dengan reaksiku, menengok seketika setelah dipanggil Norway sekali saja. Dipikir-pikir aku merasa lega, lalu senyuman itu, manis manis sekali. Dan dia tampan, menarik dan menawan.  
Aku tak sadar kalau aku membayangkan wajahnya terlalu lama sampai tertidur. Tetapi aku terbangun di tengan malam, aku merasa ada yang salah. Aku menggigil, aku kedinginan, lalu aku pun menyadari tudungku terbawa oleh Arthur. Tudung multifungsi ku pantas saja. 


End file.
